coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7248 (8th January 2010)
Plot The wedding party arrives back at the Rovers for the reception. Ken, Steve, George, Peter and Leanne attend the planning meeting at the council offices. Ken explains the disruption a new bar would cause to the community. In the pub, David notices that there is something going on between Tina and Nick. Joe is horrified to see Rick. He demands a further £5,000 to cover the interest of his loan. Joe tells him to get lost. Kevin reassures a worried Tyrone that he has his blessing for his new job. Sally steels herself and breaks the news to Carla about her cancer. She is surprised when Carla is understanding and tells her to take as much time off work as she needs. In the backyard of the Rovers, Nick comes on strong to Tina. She's tempted but pulls away but not before David arrives and takes in the scene. Peter addresses the meeting and after a brief deliberation, the chair reveals that the application has been successful. Ken leaves in a fury. Nick tells David that he tried it on with Tina but she wasn't interested. Old resentments resurface and David tells Nick to clear off out of Weatherfield. Nick is unfazed and threatens David. Deirdre advises Ken to accept that he cannot stop the bar now and support Peter instead. Ken is unimpressed. The newlyweds set off for their honeymoon. Joe pointedly tells Jason to look after Tina. They drive off, Gail totally oblivious to her new husband's woes. Cast Regular cast *Joe McIntyre - Reece Dinsdale *Ted Page - Michael Byrne *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Graeme Proctor - Craig Gazey *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Carla Connor - Alison King *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire Guest cast *George Wilson - Anthony Valentine *Rick Neelan - Greg Wood *Ruth - Caroline Woodruff Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and yard *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Underworld - Office *Rosamund Street *Weatherfield Council offices - Meeting room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tina's struggle with her attraction to Nick becomes clear to David; the presence of the loan shark threatens Joe and Gail's reception; and Peter's honesty and determination impress councillors at the planning meeting, but Ken remains focussed on destroying his dreams for the bar. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 11,710,000 viewers (2nd place). Notable dialogue Nick Tilsley: "You know what? I never thought much of your dad, but he's a thousand times the man you'll ever be." David Platt: "Yeah? Well let's hope you don't follow in your dad's footsteps, eh? And end up knifed to death in some back alley!" Category:2010 episodes